Flyrin of Siveta
by Wait.What
Summary: Screams of terror, all around me..." Hikari, Shinji, Takeshi, and Satoshi head to Siveta to explore the region. But they have labs there too, and there is now one confused escapee on the loose. New plot, new title. Ikarishipping and onesided OCSatoshi.


_**The Siveta Tourny**_

_Listening to Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride on youtube when I thought this up. Mainly, this is just a fic so I can get more practice. I'll need all I can get. ANyways, if you listen to the song on youtube with penguinshipping in the title of the vid, you get the best feel, I think. Well, thats what I think, anyways. And, of course, I'm psychotic. Oh, btw, I have a FictionPress account! isn't it great! But, unfortunetly, the name Wait.What was already taken on their, so I chose Virtual Death instead. Go check it out or be destroyed!_

Sum: After the Sinnoh Pokemon League, Hikari, Shinji, Satoshi, and Takeshi travel to the newly discovered island, Siveta! All together, too. Hikari, Shinji, and Satoshi enter the yearly Siveta Tourny. Who, if any of them, will win? Minor Ikarishipping and one-sided OCAsh. This fic'll have at most thirty chapters. Pokemon from Disaster appear here, so beware. Also, Hikari and Shinji are fifteen, Satoshi is twenty, and Takeshi is 22.

_**Chapter One:**_ Hello, Siveta!

Hikari looked out to the sea, eagerly awaiting her chance to get to the newest region. The island was already in the horizon. Hikari couldn't wait to get in the contests if they had any. And if not, oh well. At least she'd be able to see some cute new Pokemon. Yes, you heard right. Siveta had brand new Pokemon! And two new types, to boot. And the starters in this region were really cute! First, there was Cheriel. Cheriel was the grass type, and it evolved into a grass-flying type like Tropica. Then there was Embirkle. Embirkle was the fire type, and it evolved into a fire-electric type. And last but not least, there was Waetune. Waetune had to be the cutest of them all. The only downfall was that it's final evolution was part bug. But they were all so cute, it made Hikari so giddy that she just couldn't wait to get her hands on one of them herself.

Hikari sighed happily, and glanced up at the sky, only to see lots of Moriper, who happened to be the newly discovered evolution of Peliper, flying around with Wingull and Peliper. Hikari grinned and closed her eyes, imagining just what would happen if she would be able to enter the Siveta Grand Festival, with each of the new starters in her arsenal. Hikari smiled happily, eyes still closed.

Meanwhile, Shinji, who had been training his Infernape, witheld a yawn before returning said Pokemon to it's Pokeball for a well-deserved rest. Shinji started walking towards the front of the boat, to see how much longer until they were at Siveta. As he reached the front of the boat, he noticed Hikari standing, almost falling off, the railing. Shinji sighed and pulled the girl away from the edge so she wouldn't fall and wind up dead. As he did so, Hikari gave off a very short yet high pitched squeal that made Shinji wince. Shinji swore mentally.

"Could you keep the screeching down a bit, noisy girl?" Shinji muttered loud enough for only Hikari to hear. Hikari blushed a bit, but it was soon overcome with irritance.

"It's Hikari, asshole! You've been traveling with me long enough to know that!" Hikari growled. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What were you doing, anyways? Are you suicidal or something, leaning over the boat like that? They have a pool if you want to swim, you know." Hikari's face grew red again, and she growled a bit.

"If you must know," Hikari said, crossing her arms," I was busy thinking about Siveta and the new Pokemon I could catch to use in contests." Shinji did a mixture of a scoff and a smirk.

"Amazing, you can think?" Hikari's face grew red yet again, but it wasn't from embarrasment. _Must...Resist...Strangling...Shinji..._Hikari mentally growled. "Anyways, if you think like _that_ so close to a place where you could die, I wonder if you're mental." Hikari snapped. Screw not strangling Shinji, that ass deserved it. Hikari tackled Shinji, hands at his throat.

"You ass! Couldn't you at least _attempt_ to be nice, or is that rod up your ass so far up you can't?!" Hikari screeched, while Shinji was busy trying to get his rival's psychotic friend off him. People ran over to try and get Hikari off Shinji, or at least stop her from strangling the poor guy. Well, he did deserve it. From Hikari's point of view. From everybody else's point of view, she was a suicidal person gone homicidal. Especally from Shinji's point of view.

The people who tried to save Shinji's life actually managed to get Hikari off of Shinji. Hikari, however, was screeching a string of curses that would have made even the devil go pale. Shinji was breathing very hard, trying to make sure he actually stayed alive long enough to pay Hikari back for that horrifying excperience.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? I just saved you from falling into the ocean and dying!" Shinji said after he had finally recovered. Hikari, who was still being held back, snorted.

"Please. It's your fault. And besides, if I had died, at least I wouldn't have to put up with you. And I never asked for your help. I didn't even say you could come with us! Satoshi did! And he was drunk!" Hikari snarled. Shinji's face fell, and he went to go sulk in his corner of preppiness. And it's preppiness because we all know that preps made up that nasty stereotype that emos cut their wrists when it's really the preps. Mwahahahahahaha. Unfortunetly, those past three sentences never happened. Well, in Hikari's mind they did. But we all know that what we want to happen never does, except in fanfiction where you're the author. Instead, what really happened was much more boring and less prep-bashing than what the authoress would like. That, and it'd be OOC, and everybody hates it when the characters are OOC.

Shinji stared blankly at Hikari for a few seconds before chuckling and getting up.

"Wel, then. That's nice to know. Not that I care." Shinji turned to the nearest crew member. "How much longer until this boat ride is over?" The crewman thought about it for a few seconds, before his face lit up.

"Sunset, if my calculations are correct, which of course, they are, since I'm a super genious and I--" The crewman would have continued, had an Aerodactyl came and snached him up, taking him to feed her babies. The crewman was never seen again. Shinji mentally sighed as he walked back to his room, the still held back Hikari sad that her fantasy of what she wished would happen not looking like it'd be coming true. Eventually, Hikari was released.

"Booya!" Hikari yelled, trowing her hands up in the air with the 'rock on' sign, before taking a chainsaw and castrating all the men. Okay, she didn't castrated them. She just kicked them where their castratable objects of doom would be. Then she laughed manacally and ran off to who knows where. Which left all the readers in shock at the horrid OOCness of the psychotic Hikari, yet still in the grip of the Authoress. Hey! What do you think you're doing! You'd better not be pressing the back button! Because I shall kill the back button! See? Mwahaha! It's dead!

Anyways, back to the program. Satoshi had spent the entire day at the buffet, eating all he could, staying there for a few hours, just to eat again. Takeshi wasn't much better. Sure, the ship was filled with bueatiful women, but, alas, they all had boyfriends, kneed him, ignored him, or did other horrible non-sexy things to him. Poor, poor Takeshi. Pikachu and Buneary, however, were much better off than the rest of them all. Pikachu was getting all the ketchup he wanted, while Buneary was getting to make her one and only true love happy by getting him said ketchup.

Shinji lied in his room, waiting for the annoucements to come on saying that they would be docking soon, and was passing the time by thinking. Normally, he'd be doing something productive, like forcing his Pokeslaves to train more so that they could kick more ass, but Shinji felt lazy. Not like doing said project actually made him do anything besides yell. Anyways, Shinji felt lazy. And a bit sad. Not much, however. For many hours, Shinji thought about incedents with Hikari.

_"Oi! He's asking you to stay, Shinji! Can't you at least do that?"_

_"What? Is there something wrong?"_

_"How can you NOT remember me? My name is HIKARI!"_

_"You ass! I'll kill you!"_

That was the first time she attempted to murder him. But, hey, at least she actually had a reason to try and murder him. Not like his father. But then again, Shinji's father was about as psychotic as the authoress, if not more (gasp, how could he! That ass!).

_"You mean it? You'll really buy me more pocky?"_

_"Yay! You're the best Shinji!"_

_"Grr, why the hell are you so arrogant?!"_

Shinji sighed. Hikari was psychotic. But we all knew that, right? I mean, didn't you see episode like twenty two?

_"But...Shinji..."_

_"But a baby shiny Absol is way rare! How could you just give it away?"_

_"You ass! You're going to give it away because it can't fight? Imma kill you!"_

Yes, Hikari was psychotic. But, alas, she was a cute psychotic. But then again, aren't all Anime characters cute? Oh wait. Sorry. Kagome just kinda killed that theory.

_"I didn't even ask you to come! Satoshi did! And he was drunk!"_

Shinji groaned, a threw a nearby pillow at the wall.

"Passengers, we are now getting ready to dock at Siveta. Prepare your things and get the hell off my ship." Came the announcement from Cap'n Brinney. Shinji forced himself off the bed, grabbed his stuff, and headed to the deck where he spotted Hikari. Shinji looked at Hikari and grimmaced before hiding in the crowd and getting of the boat as quickly as possible.

On Hikari's face, however, was a look of sadness. Or maybe it was just saddness mask, so no one could tell Hikari was going to go homicidal again. Who knows?

_Okay, first off, I'd like to apoligize. I totally killed them. Scratch that. I took a wood chipper, shoved them inside of it, and all that came out was an even-worse-than-4kids fanfic. I am so sorry. Flame me for this chapter if you want. I deserve it._


End file.
